


New York Skies, London Lights

by JustFolieADeuxIt



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFolieADeuxIt/pseuds/JustFolieADeuxIt
Summary: M I K A: What does it mean to leave all you know behind in an attempt to find the thing you long for? How can you be so sure that your dreams will become reality when you barely know how to make it on your own?----A L E X: What does it mean to make sacrifices for your family? The pressure to be the perfect son, the pressure to be successful and mature. How can you be happy when all you know is being lonelyTwo different people, two different backgrounds, two different lives..





	New York Skies, London Lights

From the moment he stepped off the plane, he could see how different things were. The shapes of the cars outside, the look of the money, the menus in the food court as he walked into JFK airport, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

England was cold. New York, at the moment, was a little colder. It was going to snow all week, according to the weather app on his phone. It didn't really make for the most ideal weather for the first week of moving to a new country.

He really hadn't had a choice. His parents didn't believe in his career of choice: Pursuing music. His parents also didn't approve of the fact he not only found women attractive, but men too. His mother had cried and his dad had shook his head. 

So he left. He took his college fund out of the bank and left. Although he did plan on using it for vocal lessons and a few city college courses on music, he wasn't plunking the whole chunk down on some fancy University. He needed it to put a deposit and the first months rent on the little apartment he'd rented. He needed some for furniture, some for food, some to pay bills. It would be plenty for at least 6 months and he knew he'd find a quiet and calm job before then. He knew that bakeries and cafes were always looking for new people to hire.

But now as he stood inside the busy airport, listening to people on their phones, babies crying, a young girl yelling at her mom that she was tired and hungry, he felt afraid and alone.

He wasn't even twenty.  
He was barely an adult.  
He had no one.

He silently thanked God he spoke perfect English. Being born in Lebanon, he grew up learning Arabic, but his family's move to England when he was seven, turned that around quickly. He now spoke both, but his original native tongue now seemed so foreign to him.

He took a deep breath and made his way through the crowds, pulling his luggage behind him.

"Fuck!"

A girl screamed at him as they collided and her phone, wallet and a stack of papers fell to the ground.

His eyes went wide as it happened and he let go of his things, quickly kneeling down to help gather her papers, apologies spilling from him so quickly that he probably sounded like a scared child in front of a large dog.

She grabbed her phone and shoved it in her purse, along with her wallet.

"It's fine.. Just.. Watch where you're going." She said, sighing heavily. 

He gently aligned the papers so they weren't messy and held them out to her, looking at the floor.

She grabbed them and stood up, walking away without another word.

He stood after a few seconds, feeling embarrassed and kind of like he'd jut ruined a strangers mood. He glanced over his shoulder to look at her but could only see her black curls through a sea of people.

When he got outside, he sat on a bench, looking up at the sky. The stars were so much more visible. England had always been so foggy or cloudy, especially in London, mixed with the pollution and fumes.

But here in New York, the sky was the darkest of blues he had ever laid his eyes upon and all the small twinkling dots put on quite the show of lights.

After getting lost in gazing upwards for quite a few minutes, he looked back down and took his phone out of the bag that was slung over his shoulder. He booked an Uber to get him to his apartment and then waited, suddenly beginning to realize how tired he was.. And how hungry. He suddenly felt like the young girl that had been tugging at her mothers' sleeve, her face red with frustration as she cried for a meal or a rest.

The uber ride was quiet. The driver turned the heater on but didn't say much, other than confirming his drop-off location and his name. He guessed maybe the driver could tell he looked tired and not ready for a full on conversation about the latest happenings going on in the city.

When he arrived, he blinked a few times, his eyes wandering all the way up to the top story of the building. It was massive. An apartment complex in the neighbourhood of Forest Hills in Queens, that had seemed a lot smaller online when he had found it.

It was flat-faced and made mostly of brick on the outside. 3 concrete steps led up to 2 black doors, small windows intact.

He went inside and walked down a small hallway that took him to the lobby. The only one in sight was the security guard, who stared at him and then walked over.

"You lost?"

"No..?" 

"I've never seen you here before."

"I just moved here.. From England." 

He stuck a hand in his bag and pulled out his apartment key. 

"I'm renting 104."

The guard blinked and then nodded.

"My bad, my bad! Welcome to the neighbourhood. You're gonna' love it here.. Very safe.. And Flushing Meadows park is a walk away.. Beautiful and totally relaxing. I'm Paul by the way, I'm night security." 

He held out a hand.

"Hi.. I'm Michael, but call me Mika, everyone does. It's nice to meet you." He told him, shaking his hand.

"Likewise. So, England? Which part?"

"London.. I'm here to pursue music.. I bet you hear that a lot."

"Not as often as you think, but I have heard it. I hope you like it here. Great people, great food.. Always a good time in this part of town."

"Good to hear." Mika smiled a bit, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed now that he was talking to someone.

"I'm not allowed to leave my post or else I'd show you to your unit. But, I'll give directions. Take the elevator there." 

He pointed to the big metal doors across from them.

"104 is on floor 4.. Units 90 through 120. 104 will be to your left when you get there."

"Great, thank you so much." 

"Not a problem. Have a great night." Paul said, tipping his hat at him.

Mika waved and then rolled his luggage to the elevator and went inside.

When he got to his unit, he got his key back out and unlocked the door, pushing it open and stepping inside to a pitch-black void.

His hand swatted around the wall for a light switch and he quickly flicked it on when his fingers brushed over it.

As dim light shone around the small unit, he closed and locked the door behind him. 

It was small, but decent sized for one person. The walls were white, the floor was gray carpet. Everything looked fresh and new, but not over the top or exquisite. In his opinion, that was perfect. He knew he could put his own taste and personality into it with furniture and decor.

The living room trailed off to a small kitchen area which had a stove/oven combo, full sink and even a dishwasher, much to his surprise. The listing hadn't mentioned it.

Off to one side was a door that led to the bedroom. Same white walls, same gray carpet. On the other side was another door that led to the tiny but fair bathroom. Same white walls but beige tiles instead of carpet. There was a shower but no bath tub, a small sink and a toilet. He could deal with just the shower. 

The apartment also had plenty of amenities as well. A laundry room, gym room and a small grass and bbq area in the back. While he longed for a full sized tub and a pool, he knew for now that this would do. Once he was making a lot of money, he could try for a house.

He'd ordered furniture online but it wasn't to be delivered until the next day. He took his luggage into the bedroom and then sat down on the carpet, leaning back against the wall. Drawing in a deep breath, he ran his hands through his hair and decided a shower would be nice, then he'd go out and find somewhere to eat.

He opened his smaller suitcase and dug around, pulling out bathroom items as he found them: tooth brush, toothpaste, hair brush, shampoo, soap, towel and a fresh change of clothes.

When he got to the bathroom, he set everything on the counter and then flipped on the light and then turned the faucet on. Water came spraying out of the shower head, cold as ice. He ducked back and then held his hand under the water, waiting for it to heat up. He frowned after a few minutes had gone by and it had only turned to a slightly warm ocean temperature. 

He quickly got in, washing up as fast as he could as the water as just too cold and the apartment wasn't any warmer. He then quickly shut the water off and wrapped the towel around himself, shivering and cursing under his breath. 

"Shit.. Shit, cold.." He hissed, then walked into the hall and pressed the button on the small panel on the wall that turned on the heating. 

Once he had had dressed and cleaned himself up, he put his coat and shoes on, grabbed his phone and his bag, then headed out.

He left the apartment complex and walked down the sidewalk, making it to the main part of the city, which was buzzing with noise and smells. People were sitting on tables outside of small restaurants, more people standing around outside of bars, people crossing streets, talking on their phones, children laughing. It was a lot of noise, not much different from London.

He looked around and then walked in, feeling warmth as soon as he got through the doors. He looked at the menu as he waited in line.

"Next!" A young teenage boy called from behind the counter.

Mika walked up. "Hi.. Can I just get a cup of soup and one of those sandwiches?" He pointed to one of the many assorted things behind a display case. 

"Yep.. Anything to drink?" The boy asked.

"Uhm.." He looked back at the menu. "Just a bottle of water."

"Got it. Your total is 6.80."

Mika grabbed his wallet out of his bag and pulled out a few bills, looking them over as he tried to add them quickly. He handed him a five and two ones. 

"Twenty cents is your change, here's your receipt.." 

The boy sounded tired, almost robotic in his responses. He didn't seem to be enjoying his job. He had shaggy brown and blonde hair and was a bit shorter than Mika. He grabbed his food and set it on the counter, along with a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Mika said quietly, then held out 2 more 1-dollar bills.

"Did you want something else?"

"No.. I'm tipping you.." He said.

The boy nearly laughed. "Tipping me? This isn't a restaurant, you don't need to tip me." He shook his head.

Mika blinked, feeling embarrassed as people were now staring at him. He frowned and withdrew his hand, shoving the money into his pocket before grabbing his food and heading off to a table in the corner.

The boy glanced after him and then went back to taking peoples orders.

Mika stayed there even after he was done eating, not really ready to go back to the quietness and emptiness of the apartment. He dug a notebook and pen out of his bag and decided to try and write some music.

He ended up getting pretty lost in what he was writing, because he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the music turn off.

Everyone left the cafe and the boy started placing chairs back at tables. He then got a broom and started sweeping up as loose wrappers and crumbs on the floor, sighing quietly as he did so.

".. Are you closing?" Mika asked, shocked at how quiet his voice came out, despite thinking he was going to be loud enough.

"Uhm..Yeah..So.." The boy pointed at the door.

"Right, sorry." He stood up and gathered his things, placing them back in his bag, then walked over to him.

".. Do you want any help?$"

"What?"

Mika gestured around at the things that had been left on tables, the empty food wrappers, dirty plates and coffee cups. The way there were sauce and coffee spills all over the tables and chairs and even on the floor under some of them.

The boy stared at him. ".. Uh..No, I'm fine..Just go so I can lock up."

Mika blinked but nodded and headed for the door. He then stopped again before he pushed it open.

The boy looked at him and sighed again. "What..?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

".. Have a good night." Mika said quietly, then frowned and turned, heading outside.

The boy blinked and looked at the floor, feeling bad for being so rude. He wasn't used to people being nice though. It was such a rare thing nowadays and he didn't get much better from his family. 

\----


End file.
